Clan:Legions of Fury
LEGION OVERVIEW Hello there, and welcome to the Legions of Fury! I am G-Man Cometh This clan is war based, so naturally there are some requirements. You MUST have 70 defense and fit one of the 3 requirements. 1. 90+ P2P Combat Level 2. 70+ Range/Mage 3. 80+ Strength for Str Pures. If you don't meet these requirements, dont fret. We'll gladly let you hang in the cc until you meet the requirements Clan Chat: L O F clan Apply for this clan HERE in the Runescape forums HISTORY ~MAY, 2009~~ Members of the clan Haven of Solace leave due to personal reasons. Daze170, Johnjay24 and Own Joe23 are among the first to leave. Together, they decide to create a Warring/Skilling Clan. Deadknight2 and Indie161 follow, along with a few others, and help create what is now known as Legions of Fury. ~~June, 2009~~ Legions of Fury grows rapidly and leadership decides to join The Grand Alliance to further our knowledge and grasp on the clan world. Also Legions of Fury decides to war with a fellow ally, The Unforgiven. This is Legions of Fury's 1st war since becoming a clan. ---3 Days before war, Unforgiven cancels due to clan difficulties after a Castle Wars event.--- ~~August, 2009~~ Legions of Fury has their first friendly war with an allied clan known as The Great Renegade Reveleation led by fellow member and friend, Blackwar55. War was based on 3 battles, the last acting as a tie-breaker. War ended with Legions of Fury winning all 3 battles (although last was for fun). ~~November, 2009~~ Legions of Fury experienced some very difficult times since August with the starting of school again, and manages to squeeze by. Leaders Own Joe23, Johnjay24, and members Blue Ray and Irish quit the clan. Legions of Fury presses on, leaving Daze170 solely in charge. However, this leads to the clan becoming active with the most loyal of members and things looking incredibly promising. ~~January, 2010~~ Legions of fury started a new year, and new decade off fresh. The former leader, Daze170, gracefully stepped down from her post due to not being able to play Runescape as often as she would like. Instead of closing the clan, she switched leadership to the hands of Tiny93065, and Luv Puppy122. ~~May N/A 2011~~ Legions of Fury was reopened after disbanning, with Daze170 and JuicedBabies (Tiny93065) as leaders, after regaining some of the original clan members from Haven of Solace and the original Legions of Fury, it later disbanned in August. There are no signs of it being reopened and the old leader Tiny93065 has said "Legions of Fury is dead, people want it to be like it once was but it will never be like that, I do not think that the clan should be reopened again, it should be left in peace." Legions of Fury has been disbanned and the date for when it happened is currently unavailable. The leader Tiny93065, who has gone through numerous name changes was the last original clan member and remaind the main leader since being appointed. Category:Clans